Behind the scenes
by cullenlvr83
Summary: Good girl Bella has the lead in the school play. As part of his community service requirement, bad boy Edward is in it too. They've known each other for years and dislike each other immensely. Will they be able to get along, or will it end in disaster as their personalities clash?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here I am with another story. My other story has been on hiatus for awhile and I will be posting a new chapter in a few weeks. I will still work on it as I work on this. This is an Edward/Bella story and im super excited about it. I hope you enjoy it! This has been betad by Fran Walsh and the banner was made by heartfortwilight. On to the story.**

Bella

"Oh my God, B." My friend Alice squeaked. "We're going to be doing Beauty and the Beast. I'm so freaking stoked!" She winked as she sat at a lunch table.  
My eyes widened. I love that movie and devoured the Disney books. "You're joking! This is serendipitous."

"You're going out for Belle aren't you? You're so going to get her." 

"Quiet, you can't jinx it, but yes, of course, I'm auditioning for her." 

"This is going to be the best play so far this year." 

"This is the first one of the year, Ali. A lot of it depends on the stagecraft team, which we have yet to meet." I said after swallowing my bite of salad. 

"You know we won't meet them until our first collaborative meeting, which happens after auditions." 

"I'm just saying." 

"Yeah yeah, blah blah," She said waving me off. Alice was always high energy, exhaustingly so sometimes, but I loved her and she was my best friend. "I have a feeling this play will be epic!"  
I had learned to trust Alice's feelings because she was rarely ever wrong. I shrugged non-committedly.

Auditions were being held the next day. Even though I had been in a lot of plays last year, there were new kids vying for the same spot as me, and they could be better. I was very nervous, but all I had to do was perform a monolog and sing a song from Beauty and the Beast. I sang Home. I was my biggest critic so I thought I only did okay. Alice encouraged me the way she always did, but I wouldn't really know the outcome until the next day. It was over, and I did the best I could. All that I could do now was wait.

Edward

"Yo, Eddie, let's go." My brother, Emmett, bellowed. 

"I hate that nickname, Em. Stop calling me that." 

"Always so serious, you'll never get laid with that attitude. You ready for this?" 

I nodded. Emmett always had these 'great' ideas, and they usually ended up getting me in trouble. I had a bit of a reputation for being a troublemaker. I had no reason to object, it made things easier and it kept Emmett out of trouble. He never took the blame for the things I had gotten in trouble for and his newest idea was to 'toilet paper' his teacher's house. He was riding him about his grades when he had a B+ and told him to try harder.

I had a bad feeling about tonight. I knew we were gonna get caught, and it turns out I was right. I made Emmett leave without me, as the sirens got closer. So now, I was currently at the police station sitting with Charlie Swan in an interview room. Neither of us was saying a word. I had called my dad, but instead, in came Mom and I actually winced from guilt. Charlie left the room to let us talk. 

"Mom, where is Dad?" I asked. 

"Your father is at work. You know he's on call this week." 

I sighed. I had totally forgotten that when I decided to call and leave a message that I was at the police station. "I'm sorry. I forgot." 

"It's fine, but Edward you got caught red-handed. This is not something that we can just make go away." 

"I know, Ma." 

"Well I can bail you out, but your lawyer said you will probably get community service, which we may be able to transfer to your school. We'll have to see." I nodded. With all the trouble I got in, nothing ever stuck. My parents paid a lot of money for our lawyer and he did a good job, but, this time, I was caught and it was black and white. "I don't understand why you insist on doing these things, Edward. You know this is not the way your father and I raised you." 

I nodded, not saying anything. I knew that the crying was going to come soon. That's why I called my dad when I got in trouble. He yelled and looked disappointed, but he never got emotional and cried. Seeing my mom cry made me feel like the piece of shit everyone else saw me as.

Mom sighed and stood. "I'm going to go talk to Charlie so we can get you out of here."

She left the room and I sighed again, glad that for now, I was spared the tears. I looked out the window and saw Bella Swan, Charlie's daughter make her way inside. She was carrying a Tupperware container so I imagined she was bringing him dinner. Charlie was the sheriff in our town, and Bella was his only daughter. My parents were good friends with him despite my indiscretions. Bella's mom had left when she was just five, leaving Charlie to deal with a young girl by himself. While Bella and I went to the same schools since kindergarten and had some classes together we really weren't friends. We didn't have the same friends and we didn't hang out in the same places. She was into drama and was in all the school plays. I guess, looking at it objectively, you could say she was good looking but not my type. She was too uptight.

The deputy came in and ushered me out of the room and out to the lobby to wait for my mom to finish. Bella saw me and rolled her eyes. 

"Hey, Drama Queen. How's it going?"

"Obviously, better than your night is going. But then again, I guess you're used to this type of thing."

"You know, I really don't get why my parents like you so much because you can be such a bit-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Edward Anthony." My mom interrupted. "I'm so sorry, Bella. As you can see, he is having a bad night." She explained, then turned toward me. "Let's go, your dad is home now and wants to talk to you." 

I followed my mom out without another look at an angry Bella. The lecture started in the car and I tuned a lot of it out. I wasn't going to apologize for what I was about to call Bella. Maybe it would make her think twice about being so quick to judge. When I got back home, the lecture continued from my dad and I showed the right amount of remorse and respect to keep it from continuing. Making my way up to my room, I pulled my t-shirt off, put on a pair of sleep pants and fell into my bed ready to forget this whole day.

Bella

I couldn't believe that Edward had actually been punished for doing something wrong and got his car taken away. I also couldn't believe that Esme could still guilt me into doing favors for her that I really didn't want to do, like go to her house and take Edward to school.

I pulled up to their house, got out of my car, and headed to the front door. I rang the doorbell and waited. I saw an outline of a tall figure through the frosted glass and readied myself to be nice. Edward opened the door and I held my breath. He was shirtless and only wearing a pair of low hanging sleep pants. I tried not to stare, but the toned planes of his pecks and the hard ridges of his six-pack were mesmerizing. He chuckled softly and my eyes snapped up to his and narrowed. Of course, the bad boy with the hot body would catch me staring at him, and of course, he would find it funny. 

"So, did you just come over here to stare or at me, or you want to come inside and make it even?"

"Ugh! Could you be any more crude."

"Ugh! Could you be any more of a prude?" 

"I'm supposed to give you a ride to school because your mom begged me to." 

Edward looked at me, eyebrows raised. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine. Come on in. I gotta go get dressed and as much as I'd like to make you wait outside, my mom would kill me."

He pulled the front door open, turned and headed towards his room, leaving me standing there. I came inside, shutting the door behind me. I busied myself with looking at the pictures lining the hallway. Edward and I did not get along or even try to communicate. really. I loved his parents, Esme was like a surrogate mom to me since my own mom left. I also loved his brother, Emmett. Regardless of this, I did not hang out with the Cullens much because of Edward so I didn't see Emmett much at school cause he was usually with Edward. Emmett had to be to school early, and both his parents had to work early leaving me to be stuck with Mr. Congeniality.

I don't know why, but he had the ability to frustrate me like no other, and he was just so rude to me for no reason. Ok, maybe last night I had provoked him a little, but he still didn't need to resort to calling me that particular name. It was hard to believe that the cute little kid in the pictures I was looking at, and who had actually played tag and hide and go seek with me when we were younger, turned into the present Edward. I really wondered how much of it was an act, and how much of it was just the way he was. I huffed and rolled my eyes. There was no reason to stand here trying to figure out Edward. I would be able to figure out a cure for cancer faster than I could figure him out.

"What's the matter, princess? Did you break a nail?" Edward asked coming up from behind me. 

"Oh shut up Cullen! Are you ready now? Can we go to school?" I asked, leading the way out of the house towards my car. 

"You know we could ditch. I can think of a lot of other things we can do with our time instead." He gave me a sly smile. 

"Unless one of those things involves you dying in a bloody heap, I'm really not interested." 

"Ooh. That's a little violent Swan. Maybe you should have those homicidal tendencies checked out with my dad." 

"Only you bring them out, Cullen." I bit back, getting in and starting the car. Edward got in the car and I may have started backing out before he fully got inside. We spent the rest of the drive in relative silence, neither of us was willing to be the bigger person and start idle chit chat. It was fine with me; I had other things to think of, such as whether the cast list was going to be posted today with my name as Belle. I guess Edward had other things in mind when he interrupted my musings. 

"Are you thinking about my chest, darling?" 

"I'm not your darling, ew, and not everything is about you. Plus, who says I haven't seen better chests." 

"Oh, please. I know you're a virgin, B." 

"Don't call me that either, we aren't friends. And so what if I am. Better than being an uber slut like you." 

"Oh, like I've never been called that before. Plus, maybe you need someone experienced." He said softly, placing his hand on my thigh.

I pulled the car into the school parking lot and slammed on the brakes. I slapped his hand away. "What the hell is your problem? Does this asshole and oversexed thing really work for you?" 

Edward starting laughing. "Of course, it does, girls our age are really stupid. Calm down, Swan. You really could stand to get laid, maybe it'd make you less of an uptight priss, but even I can't work miracles."

I narrowed my eyes at him and leveled him with a glare that could scare my dad. He actually looked a little surprised. "You know nothing about me, Cullen. I know exactly who you want everyone to think you are, and I know some of it is an act, but I could care less to get to know the real you, so you won't get to know me." I said and got out of the car slamming the door. I pointed my keys at my car and locked my doors without looking back, after I heard him get out.

I walked toward the front of the school as Alice walked over to me. "Why did Edward Cullen just get out of your car? And why does he looked scared and turned on?" 

"Oh, please. You can't tell that from one look." 

"Maybe you can't, but I can. Answer the question, B." 

"I don't know about the second part, but his mom asked me to give him a ride to school. He lost his car because he toilet papered Mr. Grant's house." 

Alice scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Like to see his parents get him out of that one." 

"Whatever, he's an ass and I need to talk about something else." 

"Well, then I have good news for you. I saw Mr. Davis walk by with a cast list." 

"Yes, let's go."

We were all standing around waiting for the rest of the advanced acting and stagecraft kids to all arrive. I had gotten the part of Belle and Alice was Babette, the feather duster/maid. I was sitting with Alice, watching Edward talking to Mr. Davis, and he looked more serious than I remember seeing him. Shortly after, in walked my co-star, the guy who was to play the beast, on crutches and a soft cast. Before I could try to ask him what had happened, Mr. Davis called all the students to attention. 

"I have a bit of news. As you can see, Andrew has injured himself and he will unfortunately not be able to perform the role of the Beast as needed. The good news is we have a replacement. Edward Cullen will be stepping in to take his place." There were some gasps and mumbling. "He did an audition for me this afternoon and he has some...circumstances that caused me to ponder this. I think that this is the best decision since a lot of the males in this class are only sophomores."

I was shocked. There was no way I was going to be able to work with Edward Cullen. I had to kiss the Beast. I had to be sweet and caring. Oh God, I felt like I was going to pass out and quickly stumbled into a chair. Unfortunately, this got me unwanted attention.

"Bella, are you okay? Please don't tell me you're getting sick. You look a little pale."

"No, Mr. Davis, I'm fine. I didn't eat well at lunch so I just need some food. Can I go grab something from the vending machine?"

"Yes, please do. We need to start getting things going. Alice, go with her to be sure she makes it."

Alice and I made a quick exit. "Holy crap, B. This is so weird."

"I can't do this. I cannot work with Edward Cullen. This is a disaster!"

"No, you're a great actress, B. Think of this as a challenge. If you can convince an audience you love him, then you have done your job."

"What about him, though? Can he even act?"

"Mr. Davis wouldn't have given him the part if he didn't think he could do it."

I nodded and we went to the vending machine because I had to keep up the ruse of getting some food. We headed back to the auditorium and Edward was already on the stage with a script and a pen. I grabbed my script from Mr. Davis.

"Are you doing better, Bella?"

"Yes, I am. Thanks."

"I know this is a little unorthodox, but he has some stage experience and he did a very good job in his audition."

"I trust your judgment, Mr. Davis. I'm sure you picked the best person for the part."

"Thank you, Bella. Now go ahead and start reading with the rest of the cast and I will get the stagecraft students started on what they need to do."

Mr. Davis hurried off to the kids sitting on the far side of the auditorium. They got up and followed him backstage. I sat next to Alice, and saw her intently watching one of Edward's friends; I think his name was Jasper. I poked her and she focused on the script reading. We read through the first few pages and I was surprised by how well Edward was doing.

I was beginning to think that I may not know Edward as well as I thought.

 **A/N: I hope that you like the first chapter. My update schedule is a little unsure right now, but it will be probably two weeks. Leave some love and let me know what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, so here it is. Second chapter. I hope some of you are still out there and are going to read this. I apologize profusely but I started college and it just was endless stream of busyness and I had no time. I am off for the summer and will have a smaller course load next semester so I will be able to be fairly regular now. Thank you so much and please review!**

 **Edward POV**

When Bella stomped off this morning, I was a little surprised. I didn't expect her to grow some balls and challenge me. I was quite proud, and a little turned on.

I didn't hate the girl, but I wasn't going to bow down and be a nice little boy to her, either. She needed to lighten up and not take things so seriously ... plus it was just fun to mess with her. Then she had to go and get damn evil. That glare made me very uneasy and intrigued. There was something there; hiding under the surface, and I was sure she could be fun.

Emmett came up behind me and clapped me on the back.

"Looks like you pissed off the little Swan."

"She needs it, it's good for her."

"She's not gonna fall for it, Eddie. You may be able to be a dick to other girls, and they fall at your feet and worship the bad boy persona you got going on, but your, _I don't give a damn_ attitude isn't gonna help you with Swan. Try showing her the real you."

"Stop calling me Eddie. And this is the real me, Em. In addition, I'm not interested in Swan. Though it is fun messing with her."

Em gave me the knowing, eyebrows-raised-look, and I shook my head. "Whatever, dude. Mom wanted me to tell you that the lawyer was able to get them to give you community service here at the school, so you have to find a teacher willing to sign off on it. You'll have a meeting with him later this week."

"Yeah."

"Look, bro. I know you take the blame for a lot because of me. Maybe I should step up to the plate."

"No, Emmett. I'm the big brother, and I only have one more year until I graduate. Then next year when I'm not around they'll suspect you're getting in trouble because you miss me."

"Oh please! How do you even come up with this shit?"

"I didn't get my reputation by being a good little boy and telling the truth. Look, next year you can come up with whatever lies you want, but until then, I've got your back."

"All right dude if that's your play, I'll back it."

Emmett and I headed inside as the school bell rang. I wasn't exactly looking forward to class today, then again, I never really did. I knew that a play was going to start soon and that was my perfect in for community service. I went and talked to Mr. Davis during lunch to see if he would sign off on my hours in stagecraft as community service. We would have a lot of after school hours ahead of us. Mr. Davis did not want to cheat the system that way, but he did suggest something else. Apparently, his male lead in the school play had just broken his leg, and he needed to find someone fast to start practice. During my first two years of high school, I was in drama, so I did have some stage experience. Not even thinking about who was going to be the female lead I agreed, happy that completing my community service would be so easy.

The real kicker came when I found out that none other than Bella Swan would be the female lead. I was discussing this with Mr. Davis when he decided to make the announcement about me stepping into the role of the Beast. As much as I was freaking out about having to act as though I loved Bella, the look on her face when she realized I was going to be the Beast, almost made up for it.

When we were standing around reading the script aloud, I kept noticing Bella looking at me as if she was intrigued. Not a lot of people knew I could act, but hell; I did it every day of my life. The more she stared at me, the more I got uneasy. "I need to take a break, guys." I stood, put my script down on the chair, climbed the stairs to the stage and walked out the side door. I was only outside for a minute when Bella appeared. "What do you want, drama queen?"

"What was that? You don't just walk out on a reading."

"I said I needed a break. You staring at me was making me uneasy."

"I can't figure you out, Cullen. There's the whole bad boy persona, but you actually care what your parents think, well, at least your mom. Then you read the script, and you're pretty good at it."

"I'm an enigma."

"Bullshit! You try so hard to be mysterious that you end up being pretty obvious."

"Oh my God! I'm so sick of your hypocritical, self-righteous crap! Go use your _psych 101_ on someone else."

"You're such a dick, Cullen. Why do you have it out for me?"

"Because you're a judgmental bitch who thinks she is better than everyone else!"

Too far.

I saw tears spring to her eyes and she gasped. She turned and flung open the door and slammed it shut. I let my head fall against the wall. I had gone too far with that comment. I really shouldn't have said that, but for her to wonder why I didn't like HER was funny. She always acted as if I was beneath her. I ran my hands through my hair and kicked the wall. I sighed and walked back into the auditorium. Bella, nor any of the other cast members were there, except for Alice.

"I think we're done for the day, Edward." She said softly. She looked almost disappointed, and it stunned me that I felt bad. "Mr. Davis did want to talk to you so you should go find him." She turned and left the auditorium.

I found Mr. Davis, and he told me that I needed to practice with the drama class and wanted to make sure I was caught up and passing my fourth-period class. It was my free period because I had more than enough credits to graduate. Therefore, I was going to be there every other day until production started on the play. I sighed and wondered what I had gotten myself into.

 **Bella POV**

I couldn't believe Edward had called me a bitch! I don't know where he got off saying I was judgmental. He was the one who acted as though he only cared about himself. The fact that it upset me so much made me even angrier. I shouldn't care what he thought of me, but for some reason I did. I considered myself a likable person, so to have someone have so much disdain for me, really bothered me. I huffed, chastising myself for caring.

It was just me tonight since Charlie was pulling the graveyard shift again and Sue was bringing him dinner. There was a knock on the door, and I was a little confused because I had no plans for company. I hurried to the door as the second knock sounded and standing there was Alice. "Alice. Hey, what's up?"

"I think we need to talk, especially about you and Edward."

I shook my head no. "I don't want to talk about him. He hates me for whatever reason, and that's fine. It's not like we're friends."

"That may be true, Bella. Nevertheless, what about the production? You two have to act opposite each other, and not only that, you have to get through rehearsals without killing each other."

"I can keep it professional. Acting is all about pretending, and I can pretend that I like him. He needs to do the same."

"Yeah, but this is Edward we're talking about here. Maybe you need to be the bigger person and call a truce."

"No, screw that, Ali. He's the one at war here. I did nothing wrong, and I refuse to ask him for anything."

"You are both so stubborn."

"Whatever, we need to talk about something else."

"Fine, just know that this is not the end of this conversation."

"You want to have dinner with me?"

"Just you? Charlie pulling the graveyard shift again?"

"Yes. I'm all alone." I said, pouting my lower lip and giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh my gosh! You don't have to pull out the big guns. I would have said yes anyway." She replied, laughing.

Alice and I spent the rest of the evening hanging out and just enjoying time together. All too soon, eight o'clock rolled around, and she had to get home. Her mom strictly enforced an 8:30 curfew on weekdays. The upside was she had no curfew on the weekends or during school breaks. I bid her goodbye and **locked** up the house. I hated being here alone, but I felt safe. I headed upstairs and pulled out my script for Beauty and the Beast. I started reading, and it wasn't long before I fell asleep thinking of Beasts and Edward.

The next morning, I was distracted and quite grouchy. I was woken up several times by my crazy dreams. I couldn't remember any of them in the morning, but I was still annoyed by them. I pulled up in front of Edward's house and took a minute to collect myself. I really had to stop doing favors for people. I walked up to the front door and knocked, holding my breath. Edward answered fully dressed and completely ready to leave. He said nothing and I crossed my arms, not ready to break the silence. We stood there for a good full minute saying nothing. I rolled my eyes and turned on my heel, leading the way to the car. Edward followed behind me, and we both stayed quiet almost the whole ride to school. Edward finally broke the tension

"Look, Bella. I'm sorry for calling you a bitch. You have every right to think whatever you want about me. We aren't friends, and we know nothing about each other, so I feel like you have no right to think I am singling you out. Our hatred of each other is mutual, so it really infuriates me when you act all superior."

I sighed and scoffed. "Only you could turn an apology into a well-veiled insult. I don't hate you, Edward. I only know what you show me, and everyone else. I knew who you were as an eight-year-old with a crooked smile and the cutest lisp. Now, we don't know each other at all. If this persona you have is who you really are, then I don't care to know you either, because he's an ass. I don't think it's you, but that's not the point. I'll stop trying to get you to explain things to me, and you can agree to stop calling me names."

"So, like a truce?"

"Hardly. More like an understanding. I'm not ready to play nice yet, and neither are you." I said as we pulled into a parking space.

Edward flashed that crooked grin. "Oh, game on, Swan." He said in a singsong voice, and got out of the car, his voice echoing in the air. I smiled and got out as well, walking toward the front doors to find Alice; anxious to get this day started.

I didn't see Edward again until fourth period, which was our last block class of the day. I walked into the auditorium and saw Alice talking to Edward's friend Jasper. I stopped and watched her, realizing she was flirting with him. I was very proud of her; I knew that she'd nursed a crush for him for some time.

"They seem to like each other."

I jumped and squeaked. "Jesus, you need to wear a bell if you're going to sneak up behind people!"

"Wow, Swan. Never knew a sound like that could come out of you." He wiggled his eyebrows, and had that crooked grin. It used to be cute, but now I found it annoying.

"Yeah, well what you don't know about me could fill several books." I rolled my eyes.

Edward just continued to wear his cocky smile. "Mr. Davis wanted me to come find you. We're going to read through the script as much as we can, all together, and make notes as needed."

I nodded and followed him to the front seats of the auditorium where everyone else was gathering. Mr. Davis was standing on the stage and we all set in to go over our scripts and take notes. The reading and note taking took almost half an hour. Once we were done, we still had an hour left until the end of class.

The stagecraft people broke off and got to work on what they needed to do. Mr. Davis wanted us to run through the play with the lines and acting, without the music. Luckily, Edward didn't come into the play until we were several scenes into it. I was more focused on my lines than paying much attention to what he was doing. When it was time for his lines with me, I had no other option but to pay attention. Edward and I were in the middle of the scene where Belle first meets the Beast. His anger and gruffness were not very surprising to me; I had been on the receiving end of it before. I was so into the scene that when the bell for school to end rang, I was surprised and had to snap back to reality.

The acting students had to stay after school to continue rehearsal, but there was still a flurry of activity. Mr. Davis advised us to take a short break and be back in ten minutes. I finally had a chance to talk to Alice.

"So, I saw you talking to Jasper? How'd it go?"

"Great. Omg B, he is so nice! Even more than I expected him to be."

"Makes me wonder what he sees in Edward."

"They've been friends since they were kids."

"Um, hello. I used to be friends with him when I was a kid, too. It wasn't until he was about twelve that I realized I wanted nothing more to do with him. He got in trouble all the time, and turned mean."

"B, he's a boy, you're a girl. Most of those friendships don't make it through the teen years. It even happened with you and Emmett. Sure, you like him, but you never hang out with him. Boys usually stay friends when they're friends as kids."

"Whatever, boys are definitely different. So, did you ask Jasper out?"

"You should know better than that. I don't ask guys out, I leave them always wanting more so they have no choice but to ask me out."

"So did you?"

"What?"

"Leave him hanging, Ali. Keep up here girl."

"Oh, yes I left him wanting more. It's all just a matter of time." I chuckled along with her, and she suddenly grabbed my arm, smiling. "B, don't look now but Edward is totally staring at you. How did I not catch the fact that he does the smolder thing really well?"

I huffed and rolled my eyes. "It's like you want us to hook up."

"Well, I can't deny that you need something, Bellsy. You're a teenage girl. There's more to life than drama, school, and Charlie."

I looked at her with my mouth agape. "We do stuff together, and I have other things."

"Really? That get you out of the house and around other people?"

"No." I said quietly. I knew that she had a good point, but I was comfortable with my life. "Maybe I have become too complacent." I had always thought that being a teenager and in high school would be fun and exciting. Imagine my surprise when it was just the same routine as before.

"Well, glad you see it my way. There's a party this weekend with all the drama and stagecraft kids, and you're coming."

"Is this going to be like all the other parties where you find a cute guy and ditch me to hang out with him?"

"I am going to hang out with Jasper, but that means that you are probably going to have to deal with Edward."

I caught Emmett out of the corner of my eye and decided to be a little bold. I left Alice standing there looking at little perplexed and walked over to Emmett, tapping him on the shoulder.

He turned around, and once the surprise passed, he gave me his signature dimpled grin. "Hey, Little Swan. How's it hanging?"

"Hey, Em." I said, not being able to hold off smiling back at him. "Are you going to that party this weekend for all of us?"

"Yeah, I was planning on hitting it. Why?"

"Well, I was going to tag along with Alice, but I was wondering if you were going as well. She usually ditches me for some cute guy. I was just hoping there would be a friendly face there."

"Absolutely, Swan. If you find yourself dumped, come find me. I will take care of you." He winked at me.

I nodded at him. "You got it Em."

Before I could say anything else, Mr. Davis called us all to attention. As I turned to look at him, I caught Edward staring at Emmett and me with a weird expression. A moment passed, and he turned as well. I brushed it off and forgot about it as I was listening to our teacher. He instructed us to pick up from where we left off before the bell rang to end the school day. Edward and I suddenly were flung into an argument, as Belle and Beast.

"Your father... is a thief!" Edward exclaimed.

"Liar!" I accused.

"He stole a rose."

"I asked for the rose." I pointed to myself. "Punish me, not him." I pleaded, gesturing towards the person who played Maurice.

We all continued in this fashion, changing things here and there and making more notes. All too soon, four pm rolled around, and Mr. Davis called us to attention to stop. He made some little announcements and then pleaded with us to practice our scripts diligently tonight. Promises rang out around the room, and he dismissed us.

I made my way over to Edward. I was still on duty to help Edward get back and forth to school, but as Emmett was here, I didn't know if he had a ride or not.

"Hey, Edward. Did you need a ride home?"

"Yeah, Emmett has football stuff to deal with."

"Ok, well I have to head back to my locker to get my stuff. Do you want to meet outside?"

He shook his head. "No, I have to go to my locker too. Since its right near yours, I'll just follow you."

We walked through the empty halls in silence. He looked like he was deep in thought and I decided to leave him with his musings. We broke off to go to our separate lockers. I was looking in my locker for a book when I heard his locker door close, and his footsteps heading toward me. I found the book, grabbed my bag, and closed the locker door. I turned, and Edward was right in front of me. I yelped in surprise and found myself pushed up against the locker with Edward's arms on either side of me.

"What's up with you and Emmett?" He asked quietly yet menacing. He was so close to me I felt we were sharing the same breaths.

With his body pressed up against me, coupled with the look in his eyes, I was more than a little aroused. My voice shook when I answered him. "What do you mean?"

He let out a humorless chuckle. "I saw you talking to him."

His words finally broke through to me, breaking the spell. I pushed him away from me. "Are you kidding me right now?" I spat at him, walking away from the lockers towards the front doors, hoping he'd follow.

He looked surprised and confused but followed me. "What?"

"You and I are not close; you have made your disdain for me perfectly clear, so why in the world do I need to discuss the conversation I had with Emmett, with you?"

"Because he's my brother and I want to know?"

We made it to my car, and I paused. "Why do you care?" I questioned, unlocking my door and getting in.

He opened his door, got in, and pulled his backpack off before answering. "Does it matter?'

"Yes, it does. Are you mad that I was talking to your brother? Are you really that petty?"

"Look, Bella. I don't understand why but it bothered me, okay?" He yelled, finally exploding.

I looked at him in surprise. I didn't really want to tell him that I had to ask someone to hang out with me at the party this weekend, but he looked really upset.

I sighed.

"I asked him if he was going to the party this weekend." I started the car, and headed out of the parking lot.

It was his turn to look surprised. "You're going to the party?"

I chuckled. "Yes, I am. You don't have to sound so surprised. Alice wants me to come with her, but she usually finds a cute guy, and I'm ditched, so I wanted to know if Emmett would be there. He said yes, and when Alice ditches me, I'm gonna go find him."

"So, like a date?"

"No, not like a date. Emmett used to be my friend until you and I stopped being friends. It was kinda hard to be around him, without being around you too."

"Right, and you hate me that much." He said with an attitude.

"I don't hate you, for the last time! You started getting in a lot of trouble, and you turned mean Edward. Do you even remember the things you said to me when we stopped being friends?" I asked exasperated.

"No, I don't. It was five years ago."

"Well, it was enough to keep me away from you."

Edward's face just hardened, and he shook his head. I scoffed, not surprised that he just shut down. That was his MO. He didn't talk about his feelings, or anything, really. We both sat in silence until I finally pulled up to his house.

"Thanks for the ride, Bella. See you tomorrow." Edward said, his voice flat and emotionless. He got out of the car, shut the door, and walked to his house without even looking back.

I sighed and huffed. His mood swings were about to cause me whiplash. I put the car in drive and headed to my house, thinking the entire way.

 **A/N: Oh those crazy kids. I think there is a whole lot of denial going on. I promise an HEA and this is a B/E story but there may be a whole heap full of Sassella and Assward before they get there. Please review and let me know how you felt and I will see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
